A Butterfly Trapped in a Spider's Web
by Nocturnal Introvert
Summary: Alois Trancy wants to be more to his butler than just a soul for him to devour, but how could Claude ever understand? One-shot. Slightly ClaudexAlois.


It was a day like any other. Everything was the same as it usually was at the Trancy Manor. Claude, the Trancy butler, was habitually preparing his master's evening tea just as he did every day. Meanwhile, Earl Alois Trancy was awaiting the butler's return in the manor's lush garden.

The mansion's garden was quite a breathtaking sight. It was obvious that the gardener had put plenty of time and effort into its beauty. Dazzling, dark red roses set the garden ablaze with color. Each bush was perfectly groomed. But, apparently something wasn't quite perfect enough. Light blue eyes flickered around the garden, scrutinizing every flower and each individual leaf. Suddenly, the icy gaze was directed at one spot in particular.

"Thompson!" The young blonde Earl screamed, his face showing obvious signs of fury. A man with short, plum hair cautiously approached the angered boy. "You're a terrible gardener! The worst! You don't even deserve to work in my garden! You ignorant fool! Do you see this?" Alois growled, advancing toward Thompson, glaring at him intensely. Suddenly, a strong, cool hand was placed on the boy's shoulder, preventing him from moving any further. Alois turned around quickly, his hair just a blur of gold. His eyes then fixed on the butler that had abruptly appeared behind him, his glare softening a bit.

"Danna-sama. " Claude said, instantly lowering onto one knee as he felt his master's eyes upon him. His golden-hued eyes closed, not daring to meet his master's icy gaze. For a mere butler to do such a thing was considered disrespect. "Is something wrong, your Highness?"

"CLAUDE! Look at this!" Alois screamed, still staring at the butler as he pointed toward something behind him.

Claude opened his eyes quickly; eager to discover whatever it was the blonde was pointing at. He rose from his stance and slowly walked over to examine it closer. It was a spider web, draped delicately between two rose bushes. Inside the web, a tiny blue butterfly was struggling to free itself.

"It's obviously not my fault. You're just an idiot, young master…" The plum haired gardener muttered, now returning the Earl's glare.

Claude paid no mind to Thompson's objection, his eyes still focused on the web. "I will see to it as soon as possible, master. As for now, please enjoy the tea I've prepared for you." He said, motioning toward the table in the center of the garden.

Alois' eyes narrowed into a glare once again, this time specifically aimed toward his butler. "You're just going to let the poor thing suffer like that?" He practically screeched. Though his voice was full of obvious rage, it strained at parts with something similar to sadness. Claude's eyes opened wide, and Alois gasped in shock. It was rare for the butler to show any signs of emotion.

The raven haired man cleared his throat, regaining his composure almost instantly. "Danna-sama, why are you so concerned about such a trivial creature? I don't think there's any point in trying to save it. I believe it would be…wise…not to interfere with nature." He announced with a slight bow. Alois was too enraged to speak, his face turning bright red as he stared at his butler "I shall let you enjoy your tea alone now…" Claude said. With that, he turned to return inside, Thompson following at his heels.

Alois' icy blue gaze was intently fixated on the raven haired man as he left. He felt his blood heat up, his anger consuming every inch of his body. It was truly infuriating how dispassionate Claude always seemed. The young Earl's eyes shifted back to the spider web in front of him. He stepped toward it delicately, his eyes clouding with tears. The butterfly had now given up its struggle and had seemingly accepted its harsh, fated death. Alois didn't want to touch the butterfly in fear of harming its wings, which would likely only cause its death to come sooner yet. "I could say I pity you…but that would be a lie." Alois murmured, the corners of his mouth twitching as if he were trying to smile. "You and I aren't all that different. We both have an inescapable fate. We're no more than a spider's next meal. We've both realized it would be pointless to struggle; we're entwined in spiders' vast webs…There's no avoiding it; our bitter ends are soon approaching. How pitiable the two of us are…" He outstretched a shaking hand toward the web, a tear trickling down his cheek. "Spiders are such cruel creatures…He knows he could change the future for one of us at least…but I suppose he won't allow it. I guess it's just our destiny…" Suddenly, the young boy clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, a painful look spreading across his face. "He'll never understand! Why doesn't he realize I want to be more than just a meal?" Suddenly, a hand was placed on the trembling boy's shoulder.

"Your Highness…" Claude said, almost inaudibly. "I am, and always will be, your loyal servant. No matter what you are to me, or what you do. Until the end, I will remain by your side." More tears streamed down Alois' reddening face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His butler, for once, stared directly into his master's clouded, blue eyes. Alois' lip trembled slightly as stared back into his unmoving, golden orbs; searching for any sign of emotion.

"Even if I'm no more than a helpless butterfly trapped in your web…you promise you'll never leave me?" He asked, his voice shaking. Claude dropped onto one knee once again, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

"Yes, your Highness."


End file.
